


And We'll Go To Pull Wild Mountain Thyme

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sheppard's a little... tied up, right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We'll Go To Pull Wild Mountain Thyme

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lillian13 for her fire_fic bid. She asked for "Rodney comes across John all tied up and helpless. This could be due to being taken prisoner, alien plantlife, tentacles, Ancient tech that stopped working, whatever. He's helpless, possibly in a compromising position, and they won't be disturbed for a while... Rodney takes advantage." Here you go!

Rodney came to a halt, laughing helplessly. John glared up at him from his position on the ground, tied up by the plants that had looked so harmless when he sat down. "Dammit, McKay, stop laughing and get me untangled!"

Still laughing, Rodney shook his head. He finally had to turn his back to get himself back under control, and then he triggered his radio. "Found him, Teyla. You can call off the search parties."

"Understood. You will be returning shortly, then?"

"Well, it might take a little while," Rodney said, while John glared at him. "Sheppard's a little... tied up, right now."

Teyla's giggle sounded through the radio. "Please tell me that he did not find the helia vines?"

"Are they the vines that apparently tie up unsuspecting drunk colonels? Because if they are, then yes, he found them."

The giggles increased in strength, and then Teyla signed off without anything further. Rodney returned his attention to John, who was squirming in his leafy bonds. "Come on, Rodney, cut me loose already."

"I don't think so, John. I think I'm going to take advantage of the position you're in, first." John looked down the length of his body, clearly taking in the way that the plants had pulled his legs wide apart, then glared up at Rodney.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I so would," Rodney said.

"What if someone finds us?"

Rodney dropped heavily to his knees at John's side, hands already busy with his fly, opening it up and pulling John's half hard cock out. "No one is going to come - they all know _exactly_ where you are. Besides, if someone _does_ come, you have the perfect excuse - you're tied up and couldn't stop me."

"But - " John started to say, then stopped because Rodney's mouth was on his cock, sucking him warm and wet. He moaned and tried to thrust up, but the vines held him tightly. "Oh, shit."

Rodney couldn't talk with his mouth full, but it didn't really matter. From John's reaction, it was good. Rodney knew exactly what John liked, what he wanted, and focused on bringing him right up to the edge and then bringing him back down.

When he finally pulled off, John whimpered and his hips moved restlessly. "Christ, Rodney, don't leave me hanging," he begged.

Rodney pulled the tube of lubricant out of his pocket and dropped it on John's belly, then set about stripping out of his own pants. Folding them carefully, he set them to one side, and then straddled John's legs. "I know you'd rather be fucked, but that isn't going to happen unless I cut your pants away. And that _would_ be hard to explain. So you're just going to have to fuck me."

John's eyes grew wide, and he looked like he was thinking about arguing. Then Rodney opened the tube and slicked two fingers. Leaning forward so that he could take John's mouth in a messy kiss, he slid the fingers up his ass, groaning at the hurried stretch. Fuck, this didn't happen often enough.

He could feel John's cock pressing against his belly, even through his t-shirt, and he smiled into the kiss. For all John's protestations that he was a bottom, thank you very much, his cock sure seemed interested in being somewhere hot and wet.

Shifting, he slid up John's body until his cock was lined up with Rodney's hole. Steadying him with one hand, he slowly slid down John's cock, groaning at the sensation of being stretched. "Oh, yeah."

John's eyes were wild, and he was sucking in air like there wasn't enough oxygen. "Rodney, I - " he said.

Not wanting to hear it, Rodney leaned forward and moaned into John's mouth as the change in position put pressure right on his prostate. "God, you feel good," he said into John's mouth.

Slowly, he began to rock, just a few inches either way, but John looked frantic, straining against the vines holding him in place. The muscles in his arms kept tensing and relaxing as he pulled against them, and Rodney couldn't help it, he had to taste that. So he leaned to one side, feeling the stretch in his back, and kissed John on the biceps, feeling the muscle move under the skin. "Shh, just relax, John. I'll get you there."

"Please, Rodney, oh, please," John begged.

Rodney sat up straight, taking John as deep as he could get. Reaching behind himself, he gathered up John's balls in one hand, feeling how they'd pulled up tight against his body. He sped up, riding as fast as he could, gasping as every stroke passed over his hot spot. "Feel so good inside me, John. So thick and hard, fucking me so good. Gonna do this when we get home. Going to tie you to the bed and tease you for hours before I slide my cock into your hot little hole. You want that, John? Show me you want it - come for me. Come on, John, want you to fill me."

John's head, which had been tossing on the grass, suddenly went back and his body went tight as he whimpered, and Rodney could feel him coming in him, feel the pulse and the sudden wetness. "Yeah, that's it. Let it go for me," he said, still riding hard.

Under him, John went limp, all the tension draining out of his body. His cock was still hard, but wouldn't stay that way for long, and Rodney had other plans anyway. Letting John slip out of his body was difficult, but he managed to do it, and then walked on his knees up so that he was straddling John's chest, his hand moving on his cock.

"You feel good, John? You liked that? I bet you're going to like this, too - I'm going to come on your face. Want me to do that?"

John nodded frantically, and Rodney let his hand whip along his cock. God, he was close. His orgasm was gathering at the small of his back, tight and furious, and he just managed to say, "Close your eyes," before he began to come.

The milky white fluid landed on John's cheek, leading to his eyelid, and Rodney spared a thought that he was glad John had managed to close them, because come in the eye stung like a bitch. Then he really realized how hot this was, seeing his come all over John's face, and he practically toppled over.

Climbing off of John was difficult, since his muscles were stiff and sore from the unusual exertion, but he managed it, sitting bare assed among the vines. Carefully, he reached over and wiped the come off of John's eyelid, and said, "Okay, you can open them again."

John's eyes opened, and he looked more relaxed than he had in days. Without thinking about it, Rodney started to rub the come into John's skin, and he moaned a little. "God, Rodney, let me up so I can wash my face or all I'm going to be able to smell is you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing except that we're stuck here for another two days, which means that you can't keep your word."

Rodney grinned before leaning over to kiss John. "Maybe I'll have to get drunk tonight, then."

John looked hopeful. "Maybe you should."


End file.
